Nuances de rouge
by Welis
Summary: Quand Will, pendant une crise, arrive dans le bureau d'Hannibal, le psychiatre rentre dans une philosophie intérieure qui va l'emmener plus loin qu'il ne le pense... /HANNIGRAM\ (homophobes s'abstenir).


_**J'ai été surprise par le nombre si restreint de fanfictions **__**Ha**__**nnigram françaises (disons que nous sommes une espèce en voie d'apparition) et que la plupart finissait mal (ou du moins pas de la manière dont je l'aurais espéré). Et là, je dis :"c'est vrai, vous avez raison, cette série est triste, ce couple n'a aucun avenir, restons dans le thème original : le désespoir." Et bien non. Les fictions laissent part à l'imagination, l'imagination aux rêves, les rêves au bonheur. J'ai donc écrit un truc **__**joyeux**__**. Est-ce que les rêves deviennent réalité si on les partage ?**_

Will était assis dans le fauteuil du bureau de psychiatrie du Dr Lecter. Dans le siège opposé se trouvait le médecin. Hannibal ne savait pas pourquoi son patient était là. Will était entré dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt, silencieux et le regard vide. Il s'était installé sans bruit. Dr Lecter avait d'abord essayé de le questionner sur sa venue, mais avait fini par comprendre ce qui se passait. Will n'était pas là. Il était présent physiquement, mais son esprit vagabondait quelque part, ailleurs. Hannibal ne tirait qu'une conclusion de cela : son jouet était cassé, et même en s'occupant des engrenages, il resterait brisé. Et cette pensée attristait le médecin. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il s'attachait réellement à quelqu'un, sans avoir pour but final de le préparer pour repas. Une émotion nouvelle. Une sensation secrète.

Soudain, Will prit une grande respiration et se mit à haleter, cherchant de ses yeux perdus à se situer. Il était revenu à lui. Hannibal se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son ami. Il s'accroupit de manière à se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Will", murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci tourna son regard, toujours en soufflant bruyamment.

"Will, tout va bien. Tu es dans mon bureau. Tout va bien. Calme-toi."

Hannibal esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer. Il ressemblait à un chiot désespéré, c'était pathétique. Où était passé le fameux Will Graham qui lui mettait tant de bâtons dans les roues ?

"Hannibal", dit-il."Ceci est-il réel ?"

Le docteur allait lui répondre que oui, qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, qu'il avait rejoint la réalité... quand la main de Will glissa sur son visage. Il resta figé de surprise.

"Mon nom est Will Graham. Vous êtes Hannibal Lecter. Ceci n'est pas une illusion", déclara-t-il pour lui-même, de plus en plus calme.

Hannibal superposa ses doigts sur ceux de Will contre sa joue. Cet homme était le sien. Il l'avait détruit, fait disparaître aux yeux des autres, et maintenant il lui appartenait. Will n'avait plus confiance qu'en son ami. Même son subconscient l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Hannibal rapprocha son visage du sien.

"Hannibal..."

La voix de Will s'était remise à trembler. Il voyait le désir monter dans le regard de cette personne si près de lui, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Mais il ne bougea pas.

De sa seconde main, Hannibal appuya sur le menton de Will pour le faire entrouvrir les lèvres. Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il estompa la distance entre eux et colla sa bouche à celle de son ami. Will tressaillit, mais se laissa faire. Il sentit sa langue effleurer la sienne, il goûta à un plaisir inattendu. Lorsqu'Hannibal brisa leur baiser, il observa attentivement les yeux de son patient. Ils n'étaient plus remplis de peur ni de désespoir, mais ils brulaient le cannibale en lui-même, ils l'attiraient et l'épouvantaient en même temps.

Les doigts de Will quittèrent son visage et commencèrent à déboutonner lentement la chemise de son psychiatre. Hannibal ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait garder son jouet parfait, intact, que seul son cerveau soit souillé, et en aucun cas le reste. Pourtant un désir sexuel grimpait en lui, et il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre ça. Il agrippa la jambe de Will et la arpenta jusqu'à son entrejambe. L'homme poussa un gémissement, qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'appétit de l'autre. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt, presque en l'arrachant, et couva Will de baisers sur son torse. Celui-ci finit d'enlever la chemise d'Hannibal, découvrant sa musculature, et défit le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Le médecin pensa à ses lois de psychiatre : "ne jamais s'impliquer dans une relation avec un patient". Mais Hannibal était au-dessus des règles, au-dessus du monde. Qu'on l'attrape, qu'on l'enferme, qu'on le noie, qu'on le broie, qu'on le tue : il avait Will. Ce n'était plus son jouet, c'était sa vie. Il ne désirait pas le cuisiner parce qu'il désirait d'une toute autre manière. Il l'aimait.

Brusquement, le téléphone de Will vibra dans sa poche. Hannibal aurait préféré qu'il ignore l'appel, mais l'autre ne fut pas de cet avis. Il décrocha :

"Jack ?", demanda-t-il en repoussant doucement Hannibal. "Non, rien de particulier. Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?", interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme torse nu à ses côtés. "...Bien, j'arrive."

Will éteignit son portable puis renfila son haut avec un regard désolé pour son ami. Il se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Puis-je avoir une consultation, ce soir, 20h ?"

Le psychiatre lui sourit et l'agent spécial du FBI quitta la pièce.

Dorénavant, Hannibal n'était plus tout à fait sûr : qui dominait qui ?


End file.
